Ally & The house cat
by AnimeLuver109
Summary: Ok, Ally and the house cat is mostly about Ito who you guessed is the ally cat,well, Mako is the House cat, and in this story, Makoto wants freedom and the only one to help is Ito. There will be adventure and romance. Hope you enjoy it! -
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi it's me I hope you have a "Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday" which ever ya prefer. You can tell I love W-Juliet and I love animals so I'm putting my two loves together hope you like it and I'll try to make it better than the other story) ****I DO NOT OWN W-JULIET**** Thank You!**

***** ( Chapter: 1**** The Meeting of the ally and house cat**** ) *****

A big black alley cat came down the street huffing and panting after being chased by a pack of stray dogs she finally managed to escape from. She had beautiful lime green eyes that would be the only thing you saw at first glance then you would notice that her short black stunning coat that glistens when she walks in the sun and keeps her hidden in the misty cold nights. This cat is very naive in "love" but not on the lonely and dangerous world on the streets which she took head on. Some would say "thrive to survive" or the term "Dog eat dog " , but she survived the world for as long as she could remember , but that was about to change.

A big yellow- cream cat sprawled out on his masters lap purring as he was being rubbed his back and scratched behind his ears. His crystal eyes glimmered with happiness as he laid there and his wavy short coat swaying in the air that made its way through the big house and a fuzzy tail swished with every stroke that made its way on his soft creamy fur. He is a romantic but of course he would know nothing about the world outside that front door and always wishing to be free as he most of the time sat perched on the balcony railing. .Unknowing that he would get his chance and more.

The next day the same black cat went down a people filled street , it was loud and crowded so she jumped on top a brick wall to get away from stomping feet and to get a clear view. The cat could hear over the crowd of people a melody of a piano as she went closer to the sound she saw big blue eyes staring straight at her with curiosity her heart started to pound then she looked at the eyes then at the owner of those beautiful eyes.

The cream cat sat on the balcony for he thought that was as close he would get with freedom as he sat their he saw a beautiful black cat in the thick crowd of people as she jumped on the tall brick wall. He watched her as she lifted her head and started his way he started to get nervous as she approached closer then she looked at him and he could of sworn his heart almost stopped when those green eyes meet his. She had wild yet gentle gaze as she looked upon him.

The poor cream cat was so nervous he dashed back into his masters room. The black cat chuckled in amusement as she watched him run she never ever saw a cat in her life run as fast as he did just by looking at her. Usually other guys would make passes or glare when she looked like a guy , and the girls were the ones this time making their moves on her, but this was the first time she saw one run even for his life. This was the first time she was interested with another cat cause she always ignored them. _**(Smiling to herself)**_

_**(……Four months later…….**__**)**_

It was a cold night and it was a week before Christmas she was making her way back to her din under a bridge full of raging cars , gas fumes from the bigger trucks , and blasting horns of the _**" we better hurry to get the last gift"**_ traffic . She herself did not know why she stays there I guess it fills like home and never grumbles about it only when it wakes her up at night.

But as she looked at the rushing cars her thoughts wondered "_ Why is this so important to rush and buy things for someone that you love or like that you think they would like and don't even need_ ?" she looked towards the low towering moon and she soon fell asleep.

**( Her Dream)**

_The ground_ _was heavy with snow and that beautiful blue eyed cat was on top of his balcony and all she could do was stare at the cat in awe_ _as he looked at her with those blue eyes that sparkled like summer rain and his creamy coat was almost identical to the snow , herself was different a lot she stuck out like a sore thumb , with her dark black coat as snow was like powder on her as she shook_ _off the threatening snow from her frost- bitten paws as she jumped on something to get off the terribly cold ground and looked back at the cat like version of princess with the long hair in her tall tower , but this was a male cat and she thought he would not like to be a princess. It was like the story that she heard from her dead mother a long time ago , it was like the cream cat was needing a "prince" or a "night in shining armor"._

Little did she know she was the cat to save this cat from his tower.

**So what do you think way better than "Ito the big bad Wolf" I'll try to do better.**

**So please be kind and R&R (**_bet you thought I was going to say rewind) _**XD ( There is more coming but you have to review thanks)^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi**** ya this is the 2****nd**** chapter of the Ally & the House cat) I hope you enjoy plz read and review ^-^ THANKS BUNCHES!!!!!!! XD (Oh and I need to use words other than black and cream I don't want to repeat the same things) ^-^ **

**CHAPTER ****2: **** Rise and Shine **

**The black cat woken with a start, by the morning rush and the sound of dogs barking at passing mail men. As the beautiful fur that shimmered on her body as she began to stand. She peeked around the corner of a rusty, old, abandoned, and partly utterly destroyed apartment building****that was overtaken by over grown weeds and vines. Her dark fur keeping her secure from the pesky wild dogs '**_shivering at the thought'_** she set off looking for breakfast with her tail high and ears perked for what the day brings and what she could do to get closer to a certain fluffy tailed golden house cat whom she can't seem to get off her mind.**

**The cream cat had woken to the smell of bacon, eggs, and buttermilk pancakes and the laughing of children in the neighborhood as they played there games and the parents going off to work saying their goodbyes till they return. He stretched out and needing the cushion he laid upon yawning, eyes still laced with sleep. The fur that was ruffled from his sleep still waved glossy in the rays of the morning sun that shimmers though the curtain onto the floor that leads to the two person bed that still had a set of little girls that laid buried under a mess of blankets. He looked at the heap of blanket then raised an eyebrow at the scene before him and then he made his way down the stairs to go to the kitchen to get his breakfast. As he did so he wondered if he would ever see the slick haired black cat with the memorizing olive eyes that looked upon him with such beauty.**

**The Chocolate colored cat made her way to an ally way that led to the back door to one of the fancy pansy restaurants that screams free food to the street world. Lucky for her they let her come in and eat to her heart's content only what they give her, they don't seem to be bothered by her when she comes in maybe cause she knows what not to eat and what she can. So she only hast to go to the back and meow and they bring her leftovers like fish, liver, beef, and milk. **

**Honey colored cat sits in the kitchen eating his hot meal and once he's finished he makes his way to the lounging area wear his masters sit and watch certain shows and play their Play Stations and other games when they get bored then go's upstairs to go onto the balcony, they are not the only ones the poor cat has been up in a room with the door to the balcony locked tight so he can't look about.**

**As the night covered cat walks carefree she sees this and takes the opportunity to introduce herself to the handsome but very beautiful cat that is stuck behind his brick and glass prison.**

**(Hope you like it took me a while to write this cause I was doing this and that. I am also glad I am going to use their names and not **_BLACK, CREAM, CHOCOLATE, and HONEY._** It was becoming annoying to type. Thanks for reading now how about a review Plz.) **PUPPY DOG EYES ; 3 o.o


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Thanks 4 the awesome review and here is the long awaited chapter of "Ally & The house cat hope u love it ^-^ I DO NOT OWN W-Juliet**

*****Chapter: 3 The meeting*** **

**As the black cat approached the glassy prison that held the golden prize inside. She pranced over the top of roofs and sat in front of the very stunned cat and she presented a boyish and pretty much a mischievous grin on her face showing a side of white teeth as she stated "**_Hi I'm Ito you are?'' _**she swayed her tail.**

**The golden cat stared in shock as the black cat made her way to his window, he wanted to make a run for it but the smile on her face prevented him from doing so. Her voice was like the wild wind it was kind yet stern well you can't blame her having such a strange way of speaking so at least he was not fully in his day dream to hear "**_Hi I'm Ito you are?_**" He was so nervous that he could hardly speak so he took in a long raged breath and shouted his name "**_I AM MAKO!!"_** Ito tilted her head then she busted out laughing and started to roll on her back giggling "**_sorryhaha…sorry…hehe....I don't....meaha…mean...to laugh...he. at y...ou I d…idn't think.. you wou…ld__shout yo..ur na…me hehehe!!!_**" Once she regained her composure she placed her paw on the glass and asked Mako if one night he would like and explore the city with her and of course our golden friend agreed eagerly to see what is behind that window and beyond his balcony and he wished to know more about this strange cat named Ito.**

_Ito POV ^ ^_

**As I headed down the street humming a tune that was stuck in my head my tail swaying and my feet glided to the familiar spot that I always came to when I needed to think, and thinking was what I needed to do, I unconsciously asked the most cutest and the most hottest cat I ever seen to go out on a tour of the city and I knew better, the cat I asked was a house cat a bloody house cat this will not look good and I should of thought of that before I asked. As the astronauts say '**_**Huston we have a problem**_**' and so with that I turned around and headed to my best friends place to literally beg for advice hopefully I'll get it.**

**(hey thanks 4 the review here is your reward hope u like it sorry it's short I had to type really fast so if u don't like it tell me) **

**Thanks AnimeLuver109 ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to all that like the story hope you will leave me some reviews this time thanks for reading !!

***My Friend***

**---Ito POV---**

As I made my way down a ally to the rear of a pizza joint,fog blocking my vision I was startled by a low growl; a dark shadow down casting from behind me barked loudly and when I turned around a dark brown Boxer was looming above me.

_''Hi Yoshiro"_ I said hoping he would know who was speaking and aparently he did, cause he blinked twice and than gave me a toothy grin as his flopy ears arched forward._"Yo,Ito hows it go'n don't hear much from ya and when I do there's a problem."_ he stated in his happy go lucky additude and aparently he already knows why I am likely hear he said it himself (-_-)"_**what-a-drag**_" only when he wants to be smart and logical *_**sigh**_* "**what a pain in the can I mean it and I really need help!!!!**" I thought to myself.

---**Authors POV--- : } **

As Ito stood licking herself clean then shr began to tell him what happened (**to make a long story short**) ''_WHAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAAAAAY!!!!"_ he barked as he told her things she already knew and know all she had to do is await non-angry and rilled up when he was done with his ranting to help her with her problem, but the only way to get the answer is to get him to shut up and Ito just the dog to do it.

(Yay chapy 4 is up up up!!!!!! ^-^) Plz R&r hope to hear from ya !_!


End file.
